Alternate Breaking Dawn
by museaddict
Summary: My friend and I are writing a new Breaking Dawn, as if replacing the existing one. It is based around A Midsummer Night's Dream. We are not saying Breaking Dawn but we thought it should have gone a bit differently.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Dawn or any books by Stephenie Meyer. This is not the real Breaking Dawn but how my friend and I thought it could be. We are not saying Breaking Dawn was bad but this is just our version. So I am writing this story with my friend from the lex, this is not all of my writing.**

**A huge, huge, huge thanks to our beta Mariah (M4ri4h) and also a big thanks to our other beta, Ben.**

**And so the story begins with Jacob's POV.**

**Prologue**

Running

Running. That was all I ever did. I ran from my school. I ran from my home. I ran from my friends. I ran from my family, I ran from my pack, from my duty to protect the tribe, from my bloodlines, from the people I cared about.

I ran from my humanity. I ran from my life.

I ran through thickets of bushes. I ran through an unending maze of trees. I ran through canopies of leaves. I ran until the colors blurred together; until all I saw was green. Then I ran until the green did not even hold significance, until it was simply a mellow undertone of my mind. I ran until the undertone consumed my mind. I ran until all I thought of was the undertone, and yet I thought of nothing. I ran until I couldn't know, couldn't feel. Couldn't hurt. No fear, no passion, no sorrow, no pain, no love. I was numb and that is all I was. My mind was numb, my paws were numb, my legs were numb and my soul became numb.

That is all I wanted to be. Numbness, however empty and hollow that it was, was better than feeling the forbidden longing of Bella. The insoluble yearning for her presence. Remembering her, seeing her face, touching her skin, kissing her…

It brought me to my knees in pain. It burned in my lungs and twisted my gut in unfathomable ways, in ways that no human should have to endure. Sometimes it felt as though someone had inserted a red-hot poker into my navel and twisted it, poking around my bowels as though searching for something to eat. It took next to nothing to bring on this wave of unquenchable fire, and only next to nothing could shield me from it, smother it. Only numbness could numb me to it.

So I let myself become numb, and I ran from it all.

Even as I felt the atmosphere change, I did not slow. Worse yet, I could smell a vampire in the area. It hardly registered, though. I did not tense up with hatred, I did not growl and prepare myself for the likely fight that was to come, I did not care. All I could do was run. I did not want to think of anything else but the wind blowing through my fur, soothing my anxious muscles. Nothing besides the damp, mushy smell of the earth could possibly hold my attention, or my curiosity.

If I hadn't given in to my wolf instinct and was actually taking in my surroundings, I would have seen the beautiful vampire in my path about two hundred meters ahead. Beautiful, yet hideous. I all but ran into him once I reached the wretched creature. Halted, I stood before him. You could say his eyes were soft and kind, save the fact that they were blood red. Blinking, he tilted his head and gave me the most heart-breaking smile I had ever seen. But the smile was tinged with a kind of sick amusement.

The young vampire could only have been about thirteen when he was changed. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and absolutely perfect features. It was as if an angel had fallen from the skies but I knew better than that. He was my enemy and I knew this. It was legend and part of my life. However, I still could not bring myself to hate him. I was far too numb for any emotion.

Giving me another heart-breaking smile, he said, "Hello, Jacob Black." I sucked in a lungful of air. Who was this person? Who was this monster? "Yes, I know who you are. May I speak to you?"

I knew I should run. This was my enemy, and I was the lower hand. I stood there for a moment, showing no sign of the internal battle that was going on inside of my head. Quickly, the curiosity burning inside of me won over. Standing up on my hind legs, I began to form back into my human self. "Who are you?" I growled as soon as I was able to talk again. The vampire's grin widened.

Stepping forward, the cruel angelic face said, "I am here to make you an offer." I laughed. There was nothing that he could offer me. There was nothing in the world that I wanted. Besides…

A sudden flash of Bella's face crept into my mind and I fell to my knees in pain. The idiotic, hysterical smile on my face twisted into an ugly grimace. A slight whimper escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut. I bit down on my tongue to try and muffle the sound, but it was too late. My tongue swelled until I could taste the blood in my mouth. The vampire smiled in amusement and nodded. "I am here to offer you your true hearts desire."

Bella. The pain was too much to bear this time. I bent over to exhale and with the breath came a rush of vomit. I wretched, my body shaking with the effort. Wiping away any traces of breakfast from my mouth, I looked back at him, ashamed, embarrassed. "What are you getting at, bloodsucker?" I croaked.

He smiled once more. "I can see what you want, more than anything else. The girl."

My heart ached forcefully, like it was trying to push its way out of my chest. I put my face in my hands and broke down. "I'll do anything," I said, chocking back a sob. He glowed with satisfaction as I kneeled before him in utter agony.

"Your Bella and her Edward," I growled as he spoke, "are heading to Denali soon. They want the coven's blessing before they are wed. Edward will fall in love with Tanya from the coven in Alaska and you shall have your Bella."

The vampire gleamed with excitement and joy, and for the first time, I felt hope. It may just be a sliver of light but that was all I could hold on to. All I could do was hope. I did not know this vampire, nor how he knew me or Bella, but this hope was all I had.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, quietly.

The vampire gave me a threatening smile. "In time, you shall repay me." He straightened, preparing to leave. "What you must do now, is go to Denali." And he was gone. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask another question, and then realized I had nothing to ask. It would have been pointless anyway; I would have been speaking to the air.

I stepped forward, phasing as I did so. When my foot hit the ground, it was no longer a foot, but a paw.

I started running again. Running to Alaska.


End file.
